


⸢Signet⸣ x Tender - Stumble into the Light (Fanart!)

by nosignofwings



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Fanart, Season: Twilight Mirage, Secret Samol 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosignofwings/pseuds/nosignofwings
Summary: "Do you want to go to Privign with me?""Yes and no.""...""Yep. Okay, see you there."♡ Secret Samol for angstcaffeine for the prompt: "Tender and ⸢Signet⸣ are on a mission where they are posing as girlfriends or wives for some, uh, definitely important reason." ♡can find on:twitter♡
Relationships: ⸢Signet⸣/Tender Sky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	⸢Signet⸣ x Tender - Stumble into the Light (Fanart!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstandcaffeine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/gifts).



> _You stumble into the light  
>  Your silhouette on a brighter sky  
> You stumble into the light  
> It's gonna take many words to apologize_

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162308651@N05/49436950816/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. dialogue from TM 45: Downtime on Gift-3 (thank you transcript team for being the best ♡)  
> 2\. title and lyrics from "Stumble into the Light" by Parabelle ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> hi susie! thank you for so many amazing prompts! fake dating is extremely goood and I thought it would be cool to be at The Court of the Waking Cadent for reasons haha :) I realized too late that Privign was a space station but hey there could be a cool ice palace inside a Divine who knows ♡ anywaaay that's the general idea hope you're doing well! ♡


End file.
